The Next Grand Adventure
by lalchan
Summary: One-shot. Data meets an interesting girl. Post-Nemesis, Spoilers!


The Next Grand Adventure

Disclaimer: This lowly author(ess) owns neither Star Trek TNG nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

Enjoy!

Data stared at the empty expanse of space.

Of course, it wasn't really empty, due to the large amounts of debris from the explosion, but it was currently devoid of all life.

Unless you counted him.

Many would not. He had faced many of them during his time in Starfleet. Of course, after his emotion chip had been installed, many of the antagonizers had given in to his arguments.

However, that did not matter, because currently he was stranded in the middle of Romulan Space, completely alone. He had not expected to survive the explosion. In fact, the odds of him surviving such a blast were nonexistent; one of the reasons he was at such a loss right now.

Just to be sure, he calculated them again, taking into account his proximity to the blast, and his own seconds worth of observations during the beginning of the explosion. The fact that his memory blanked during the explosion and he had 'awoken' in the middle of space was understandable, but the fact that after visually examining himself he appeared to have taken no physical damage from the blast was extremely odd. He had been performing self diagnostics regularly since awakening, but it seemed that such capabilities had been damaged because so far they had not given him any results.

"Hello there!"

Data blinked, turned his head, and saw(much to his confusion) a young blue haired girl sitting on a boat oar. He noted that she was wearing a startling pink, traditional Japanese yukata that stood out oddly in the dark vacuum of space.

"Are you a hologram?" He asked curiously.

The girl paused, and frowned. "A hologram? Nobody's ever asked that before. But no, I'm not."

Data's confusion only grew. "Then how are you able to survive in this environment?"

The girl grinned. "Well obviously, that's because I'm a Grim Reaper!"

Data blinked again. "That seems like a highly illogical explanation. Are you able to back up your statement?"

"Well of course." She pulled a book out of her sleeve, then flipped to a page. "Let's see . . . Data, you're, oh you're an android. That's odd- I've never taken an Android to Reikai before . . . it says here that you've been an officer of the Enterprise for fifteen years . . . extremely loyal, friend of Geordi LaForge, close to Tasha Yar, oh, and you died saving your Captian." She smiled kindly at him. "That was very sweet of you, by the way."

"Though this knowledge is not proof that you are what you say you are, the fact that I am dead and you are taking me to the afterlife is . . . slightly more plausible than my living through the explosion that I last recalled occurring. After all, may cultures contain references to . . ." He trailed off- years of living on the Enterprise among his friends had taught him that prolonged exposition was not looked kindly upon- and continued on a different track. "The implications of this are . . . interesting. I assume the fact that you have met me here indicates that I have a soul?"

"Well obviously. If you didn't, we wouldn't have even known you existed." She paused. "Well,_ I_ wouldn't have, anyway."

Data stared out into the great expanse of space. "I see . . . that is most gratifying."

She closed her book with a snap and dropped it back into her sleeve. "Well! What are you waiting for? Got to get going! It's a busy day for me, so let's not waste any more time here. Grab on!" She held out her hand.

After a pause, he took it. As he did so, he felt himself being pulled up, until the two of them were flying forward at an incredible speed- so fast that the stars began to streak as they flew by.

If he had been human he most likely would have not been able to hold on. But then, was he really not human? He had now affirmed the fact that he had a soul(possibly, there was always the chance that he was hallucinating- it had happened before), did that not prove that he was human as well, if not in body than in mind?

It was ironic, that in death he had proved himself to be human, whereas in life he had been unable to do so.

His lips quirked. How odd, he was sure this feeling was amusement, yet he was also sure that before he died he hadn't activated the emotion chip.

~End~

A/N:

Because Data deserves this.

Want to do a longer one that coincides with the borg movie, but cannot motivate self to write it. *sigh* Review please!

Also, for those of you more observant than others: yes the contraction was deliberate.


End file.
